


Once upon a Barfight Weary

by xx4353



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fights, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx4353/pseuds/xx4353





	Once upon a Barfight Weary

Bruce laid his down on the back on the ground and looked up to the sky. He could hear the sound of cans getting hit with rocks, which was actually what Maria was doing. They have been hanging out more mostly going to parties or concert. But today was just the two of them alone near the forest, which was quiet and was appealing to Bruce. "Heh, take that cans", said Maria as she gave a snarky smile, she reeled back her arm and then chucked a rock at high speed right into the can "WOOHOOO You see that Bruce?!?. "Yeah I saw, you got good aim" "You bet I do, all thanks to these guns", She then flexes her arm which kinda causes Bruce to blush a small bit but was hard to notice. She sits down right next to him and they lay there for a bit, just enjoying the scenery. Bruce then turns his face towards her, and he gives a small smile looking at her. She was cute looking to him even with a scar and her tough personality. She then notices that he was looking at her, though she didn't realize that he was doing that out of admiring her. "You looking at my scar?", most did ask her about her scar, it didn't really bother since she liked having it. Bruce then becomes a bit a flustered "O-Oh yeah the scar, I was looking at it because you know, looks cool" "yeah. I love it, makes me more badass if you ask me. Wanna hear how got this scar?".Bruce gently nods.

"Well, here hows it goes. I was a bit hammered in a bar and was minding my own business, well I was drunkenly singing a song but I wasn't bothering anybody, mostly random people there like some grey cat with a leather jacket playing with a lighter. But then this fucker comes in about and he was an uptight guy who couldn't have fun, so he comes in this leather jacket looking like he is trying to be wannabe greaser. Anyway, he comes over and wants me to move because the dude was like 'Get out of my chair' and maybe being drunk didn't help with decision making" So I told him to fuck off because I was here and he doesn't own that goddamn chair. At this point, I noticed that everyone was staring at like I was being crazy and I learned this whole thing that greaser guy was a regular and really liked beating people up and carried a knife around. Anyway back to story, He then demands I move and says that a woman moves when a man tells them to, And Bruce let me tell you something, I hate fucking people like where it is like "Women do this, women listen to men " and all that garbage". Bruce nodded in agreement and she continues with the story "So I was getting pissed and get off the chair and stood right him and looked dead center in his eyes and told that he better stop before I break his bones and he just started laughing and me being drunk just fueled my anger and then I gut punch him hard and he stumbled back and then I followed with a punch right at his stupid face and he gets knocked down and falls down on tables now at this point I was getting cocky and insulting him and I guess that enraged him even more and the next thing I know He gets up and then chucked me across the room, Thank god that wall soften the blow" . She snickers at her joke. "But all kidding aside it hurt like hell but I just got up, and got into a fighting stance and so did he and so he got into the middle of the bar and so we are dealing blow after blow to each other. I punch him in the guy and he returns with a punch to the face to me and this goes on for awhile, we are both getting nose bleeds at this point but neither of us is going to back down. But then I punch him and he goes on his hands and knees and then I hear a click of something and then lunges at me and pulls out a switchblade and slashes at my face resulting in this mark and then I bite at him at his shoulder giving him some marks and he drops the knife in pain and slam my fist as hard as I can into that bastard's face and he goes down like a tree getting cut down wipe the blood off my face, take a shot of the nearest drink and pay for the damages to the bartender and spit on the knocked out guy's body and I walked home. I cleaned myself up and went to bed."

"Wow, you are really cool" "Heh, glad you think so, the best part of the story happens afterward. Parents found me with some blood on me and found out about the fight from some news and you should have seen their faces of angry, they go off like 'A LADY DOES NOT GET INTO FIGHT' and shit like that, they always like this but just soo amusing to see go off and while I am there not giving a fuck about being a lady". Bruce then speaks up after a bit of silence "I know it is not my place to judge but I don't like your parents "Nah, don't worry about judging too much, I don't like them either but hey at least I get to hang out with cool people like". She then gave a snarky smile and put her hand out into a fist bump in which Bruce return the favor and fist bumped back. After that, they sit back on the blanket and just seat to watch the sun as it slowly goes down, And they both enjoyed it all


End file.
